whodunnitfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Starter (Info)
Two of the guests who came to Rue Manor are dead. Their killer hides amongst those who remain inside the cursed estate hoping to claim $250,000. All the survivors have to do to collect their reward is find the killer before he or she finds them. The guests are shaken after the fiery demise of Dontae. However, there is no time to mourn as their host’s murderous game continues. Giles lets the guests know that they will, once again, have the opportunity to observe the crime scene, morgue or the victim’s last known whereabouts, to avoid going down in flames like the recently-deceased Dontae. Dontae’s last known whereabouts is his bedroom. The door in the room is charred suggesting that’s where he went ablaze. The killer left Dontae a note with the patron saint of fire on front. This could be a vital clue which is why Geno convinces the others in his group to say it was “Saint Agnes” as opposed to the real “Saint Agatha.” There’s also an empty case which may have held a pendant or medallion. There some slight melting of the lampshade by the bed. There are two black pieces of fabric floating in the pool, aka the crime scene. They are socks that differ from those worn by the other guests. Kam dives into the pool to retrieve a chain on its bottom. It reads “St. Agatha Pray for Us.” Also found in the pool is plaid-like fabric. Sasha is frustrated as Adrianna seems to be going off on her own tangents. Adrianna doesn’t necessarily agree with Kam’s decision to keep the medallion chain a secret from the others. As for Kam, he and Ulysses team with Lindsey. In the morgue, Don believes that the point of origin where Dontae was burned is his right forearm and center chest area. Others notice that Dontae’s pajamas don’t match their own. This means they were meant for the victim alone. Back in the main room, Giles the butler gives the guests a white flag containing a riddle about fire in liquid form and a warning to not drag one’s feet. The liquid in question is benzene which turns the white flag pink showing the Rue Manor crest. Kam touches a door with the pink crest that ignites a spark. A promising clue to be sure. Cris joins Kam’s group but he doesn’t want Sasha to join them. She’s rebuffed vehemently, as is Adrianna. Dana is disappointed to see that Ulysses is not willing to share info with her. The time comes for the guests to state their case to the killer. Theories are revealed and accusations are hurled. Giles offers the guest a flambéed meal. There’s much bickering over dinner regarding the sharing of information, or the lack of it. Giles reveals that Ulysses has impressed the killer enough to stay another day. Giles gives the guests the breakdown as to how the killer played with fire. The murderous fiend snuck into Dontae’s room to deliver flammable flannel pajamas that had been doused in low levels of odorless benzene along with special socks. Dontae wore the St. Agatha medallion that was left for him. When the fire alarm (which was revealed to be set off by the killer) was set off, Dontae woke up and raced to the exit, hastily running across his shag carpet. The static electricity spark that was set off when Dontae touched his doorknob set him ablaze. This sent him running through the manor and into the pool where the water, or St. Agatha, extinguished the flames. Unfortunately, this was not enough to save Dontae, who was already dead. When the time comes to find out who has been “spared” and who should be “scared,” Dana and Adrianna are the ones left fearing for their lives. Dana breaks down in nervous tears, while Adrianna calmly assures her comrades that when "it's her time, it's her time." However, Ulysses is relieved rather than anxious--he has been singled out by the killer as the strongest performer. Giles lets the guests know they have all been given fresh pajamas so that they can sleep well, or--should he say--rest in peace. Early the next morning, the crash of a dropped cereal bowl is heard as Adrianna flees Rue Manor in fear. She jumps into a golf cart outside and races away. BOOM! A massive explosion obliterates the cart and instantly kills Adrianna. Category:Episodes Info